fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Legion
The Dark Legion is a group that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. It was a technocratic organization formed by Dimitri's son Menniker after the echidnas' society on Angel Island renounced technology. While originally the organization was continually hostile towards their other Echidna brethren, recently they had acted as the protectors of the surviving Echidnas on Angel Island from the Dr. Eggman-backed Dingoes. The Legion is now in service of Eggman and a force of the Eggman Empire. History in: Pre-Super Genesis Wave groups, Material from Mobius Encyclopedia, Cyborgs, and 5 more Dark Legion EDIT SHARE Archie Comics Logo This group exists primarily or exclusively within the Pre-Super Genesis Wave continuity. ArchieWiki This page was either created or contains content from another article at Mobius Encyclopaedia. When rewriting sections, remember to adhere to our Manual of Style. Dark Legion The Dark Legion's banner, from Knuckles the Echidna #2. Appearances First appearance Knuckles the Echidna #1 Overview and statistics Type Technocratic army Time of formation Nearly 400 years ago1 Members Grandmasters Menniker † Moritori Rex (formerly) Luger † Kragok † Dimitri (formerly) Lien-Da Remington (formerly) Kommissars: Lien-Da (formerly) Other Benedict † Cynthia-Wa Dr. Finitevus (formerly) Eli-Za Floren-Ca † Gae-Na Julie-Su (formerly) Kanewisher † Mari-Su † Merin-Da † Radar Regi-Na Rykor † Simon † Syntar Vera-Lo Xenin † Factions Flame Legion Frost Legion Alignment Evil Status Reformed into the Dark Egg Legion Resident location and/or bases Twilight Cage (formerly) Angel Island (formerly) Associations and equipment Equipment and/or weaponry Energy blasters Hovercrafts Mechanauts Allies Eggman Empire Iron Dominion Enemies Brotherhood of Guardians Dingo Regime Echidna Security Team Freedom Fighters Chaotix Nocturnus Clan The Dark Legion is a group that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. It was a technocratic organization formed by Dimitri's son Menniker after the echidnas' society on Angel Island renounced technology. While originally the organization was continually hostile towards their other Echidna brethren, recently they had acted as the protectors of the surviving Echidnas on Angel Island from the Dr. Eggman-backed Dingoes. The Legion temporarily splintered into two factions, the Flame Legion and the Frost Legion as a result of a power struggle between Lien-Da and Remington. However, upon the return of Enerjak, the factions unified against their common foe. Enerjak used his powers to completly rid them of their technological enhancements, and many of the former members were transported to Albion with the few surviving Angel Island Echidnas. Those who missed their technology remained loyal to Lien-Da and followed her to Dr. Eggman, where they swore their loyalty to him in exchange for technological implants and power and were renamed as the Dark Egg Legion. Following Eggman's descent into insanity, they became soldiers under the Iron Dominion, but returned to their previous allegiance after their joint occupation with the Dominion of New Mobotropolis was defeated by the Freedom Fighters. Contentshide History Foundations and early attacks First offensive Second offensive Luger's offensives Escape from the Twilight Cage Change of command Political agenda The Quantum Beam Change in policy New Grandmaster The schism and civil war Reformation and aftermath Equipment Energy blasters Vehicles Implants Mechanauts Fire and ice Trivia References External links HistoryEdit Foundations and early attacksEdit DarkLegionattack The Dark Legion attacking Echidnaopolis, from Knuckles the Echidna #3. Founded by Menniker, son of Dimitri,2 the Dark Legion was originally made up of a group of disgruntled Echidnas opposed to the High Council of Echidnaopolis's ban on excess technology.1 The Dark Legion began open warfare on Echidnaopolis, beginning a civil war which would not stop until one side emerged victorious.2 After killing Edmund,3 Steppenwolf- the son of Edmund and second Guardian- engaged Menniker in mortal combat. Before the other members of the Legion were able to act, Steppenwolf used his Chaos powers to banish Menniker and the Dark Legion to the Twilight Cage, a realm where time passed differently than on Mobius, resulting in four Mobian generations to every single Dark Legion one.24 Twilight Cage Inhabitants A Legionnaire with other Twilight Cage prisoners, from Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia. During their time in the Twilight Cage, the Dark Legion ran afoul of another clan of Echidnas from Mobius called the Nocturnus Clan, who controlled the Zone and the other races within, although the Nocturnus leader Pir'Oth Ix chose to shun them due to their inferior technology.5 Thanks to stolen Nocturnus technology, during Moonwatcher's tenure as Guardian, the Dark Legion managed to escape from the Twilight Zone and attack.46 However, they were repelled and forced back into their prison zone.4 First offensiveEdit Some generations later, after the birth of the Guardians Harlan, Rembrandt, Aaron and Jordan, Menniker and a few members of the Dark Legion managed to escape the Twilight Zone. Teaming up with a group of Overlanders, Menniker procured a nuclear missile, hoping to strike down the Floating Island. Aaron, who was currently on the planet's surface, discovered Menniker and his plot. One of the Overlanders launched the missile, but Aaron leaped on and began to disable it. Menniker managed to grab a hold of Aaron before the missile took off; ordering him not to try to meddle with the bomb or it would explode. When Aaron discovered this, he deliberately set off the missile, ending its threat to the Floating Island and Menniker's life at the cost of his own.7 Second offensiveEdit Moritori Rex attack Moritori Rex leads the Dark Legion attack on Echidnaopolis, from Knuckles the Echidna #17. Following the death of Menniker, the Dark Legion was lead by his son, Moritori Rex. The new Grandmaster devised a means to observe Mobius from the Twilight Zone, and used this knowledge to attack the vulnerable Echidnaopolis when the current Guardian Hawking was absent and his inexperienced son Tobor was acting Guardian. Although the Dark Legion's invasion was pushed back, Moritori's attack turned out to be a means to wound Tobor and himself so that Hawking would accidentally rescue him.89 His plan worked, and Moritori had now infiltrated the Brotherhood of Guardians and their base of operations: Haven. For many decades, Moritori provided strategic information to the Dark Legion about the Brotherhood, and managed to sabotage Haven so that his identity was not discovered.489 He also managed to abduct Spectre and turn him over to the rest of the Legion, hoping to sway the Guardian over to their side, but Spectre escaped captivity and returned home.1011 Luger's offensivesEdit During Luger's tenure as Grandmaster, the Dark Legion again managed to escape from the Twilight Zone, this time on two separate occasions. The first was turned back by the Guardian Thunderhawk while Luger was in his youth.11 Luger later launched a brief second invasion. However, for some unknown reason, the Prime Zone environment proved inhospitable to Luger's wife Merin-Da, and Luger willingly sent the Dark Legion back to their former zone. This proved futile however, and Merin-Da died of her illnesses, emotionally ruining Luger and left his two children motherless.12 Escape from the Twilight CageEdit After Dr. Ivo Robotnik's Ultimate Annihilator was fired, the dimensional barriers between the Twilight Zone, Mobius and the Pocket Zone which Echidnaopolis had existed in for over 200 years ceased to exist.13 This enabled the Dark Legion's freedom and their current leader and Grandmaster, Kragok, began an all-out invasion of the Floating Island.1 The current Guardian, Knuckles, with the help of the Chaotix, managed to blunt their attack.123 They then proceeded to attack the Dark Legion's base of operations, the Grand Conservatory. With their main hideout discovered and their forces spread out, Kragok's plans were put on hold.2 Change of commandEdit Enerjak Dark Legion Kragok submits control of the Dark Legion to Enerjak, from Knuckles the Echidna #7. Due to unknown assistance from Mammoth Mogul, the rocket carrying the super being Enerjak returned to Mobius. As Kragok was giving a speech to the Dark Legion Enerjak appeared and revealed himself to be none other than Dimitri. Kragok then turned control of the Legion over to him, and prepared his troops for the coming invasion of Echidnaopolis. In a short time Enerjak removed any resistance from his old enemies the Fire Ants.14 Capturing the Chaotix and Knuckles, Enerjak tormented the guardian for awhile before disposing of him in a seemingly fatal manner.15 Afterwards Enerjak conjured a bridge directly into the city, allowing the legion to invade en masse.16 Dark Legion invades The Dark Legion attacking Echidnaopolis, from Knuckles the Echidna #9. Due to Enerjak's vast powers, the Dark Legion was able to plow directly into Echidnaopolis. The combined might of the Echidna Security Team and the Dingoes nearly forced them out, but Enerjak used his powered to disable his enemies' weapons. While Enerjak announced the Dark Legion's victory, Mammoth Mogul teleported him mid-sentence to somewhere high above the city. Before Enerjak knew what had happened, Mogul drained his powers using the Sword of Acorns. Without the Chaos Emeralds' powers to sustain him, Enerjak was reduced to the 400-year old Echidna scientist. He was saved by Knuckles before he fell to his death, and while Knuckles was distracted, a group of Dark Legionnaires rescued the now-dieing Dimitri. While Dimitri and a large amount of the Dark Legion managed to escape, Kragok and other Legionnaires were not as fortunate, and were imprisoned by the E.S.T.16 Political agendaEdit Dark Legion Troops Dark Legion troops show up at the rally for Benedict, from Knuckles the Echidna #23. Later, Dimitri revealed that he was still alive, with the majority of his body replaced with cybernetic implants and mechanical parts. Rather than attempt to take over the city, Dimitri decided to try something new. He had a group of Legionnaires capture the High Councillor Pravda and implant a chip in his brain which would allow the Dark Legion to control him.17 They then had Pravda appoint their android agent Benedict as his replacement and the new candidate in the upcoming election so that the Dark Legion would have a solid place in Echidnaopolis' politics. In addition to this, Xenin, one of Dimitri's best agents, had captured Knuckles, Julie-Su and General Von Stryker so that they would be unable to reveal his plans to the public.18 Dimitri had also hoped to extract Knuckles' chaos powers to extend his life and possibly restore himself to his Enerjak persona. Dimitri's plans were set back when Knuckles generated an electromagnetic pulse, which destroyed Benedict. However, because Benedict won the election, Dimitri had a replacement candidate take his place.19 The Quantum BeamEdit Tired of his numerous failed attempts to retake Echidnaopolis and the Floating Island, Dimitri came up with a new strategy. He used his forces at the Grand Conservatory to distract both the Brotherhood of Guardians and the Chaotix, while his Battle Cruiser fired the Quantum Beam, which teleported the entire Floating Island's population to another zone. With the island now completely void of life, the Dark Legion had free reign.20 Dimitri spent the next few days having his troops search through the vacant city for any signs of life or resistance. Before he had the chance to reclaim the city, however, Dimitri made a deal with Knuckles, who at this point was currently a living Chaos Emerald known as Chaos Knuckles. Knuckles would join the Dark Legion, and in exchange, Dimitri would reverse the effects of the Quantum Beam. Knuckles agreed, but just as Dimitri was preparing to restore the Echidnas back to this zone, Tobor and Kragok emerged from the Twilight Cage. The first firing of the Quantum Beam had resulted in a tearing of the fabric of space and time, which allowed the two to finally escape. However, Tobor sacrificed his life by slamming Kragok and himself into the cruiser, resulting in the temporary malfunction of the Quantum Beam.2122 Knuckles then used his own powers to reverse the effects of the Quantum Beam, restoring all the Floating Island's inhabitants.2324 Change in policyEdit DimitriMitre Dimitri before the High Council and Mitre of Echidnaopolis, from Sonic the Hedgehog #108. Dimitri, having slowly regained his former mindset, which had been corrupted by the vast amount of Chaos energies he had absorbed 400 years ago to become Enerjak, finally had a change of heart. Rather than continue the centuries-old feud between the Dark Legion and the rest of the Angel Island Echidnas, Dimitri attempted to bridge the gap between his people after Knuckles restored them to the Floating Island. He went to the Echidna Council and spoke to the Mitre, the religious leader of the Council, and attempted to arrange the merging of the splintered society. During this meeting, Lien-Da hired one of the councilors to make an assassination attempt on Dimitri, as she was opposed to the reunification policy.2526 However, the assassination failed when Chaos Knuckles took the hit. Lien-Da's plans to use Syntar to assassinate the hired gun to ensure he could not divulge any information, and Julie-Su, were also thwarted by Lara-Su.26 Shortly afterwards, Dimitri's health took a turn for the worse as he was rendered immobilized and forced to remain attached to a life support system. Sensing that Knuckles would use his powers to save his life, Dimitri forced his great-great-granddaughter Lien-Da to promise not to act against Knuckles or interfere.27 Before the High Council had the chance to make a decision regarding the reunification, Mammoth Mogul returned.28 He used Dimitri as a hostage, luring Knuckles into a trap so that he could use his own version of the Chaos Syphon to drain his powers and become omnipotent once again. Knuckles managed to save Dimitri, whose life support was terminated by Mogul, but was killed in the process.29 With his health still declining, Dimitri turned to the mysterious Dr. Finitevus in desperation for help. The mad scientist removed Dimitri's head from his body and preserved it in a glass ball, saving Dimitri. This was only a temporary solution, and Finitevus promised to use the Master Emerald to restore Dimitri to his Enerjak form.3031 New GrandmasterEdit With Dimitri's disappearance, Lien-Da took command of the Dark Legion. Shortly after this, the alien race known as the Xorda attacked Mobius, threatening to destroy all life on the planet. The Dark Legion teamed up with the Dingoes and the E.S.T. to combat the global threat, along with almost every other force on the planet, including the Freedom Fighters and Dr. Eggman. After the Xorda's final attack with the Quantum Dial was thwarted, the hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, was presumed to have died.32 Dr. Eggman used this opportunity to re-establish a global empire.33 Dr. Eggman made a deal with the Dingoes: in exchange for becoming his enforcers and servants, the Dingoes would receive supplies and backing from the newly formed Eggman Empire. Having loathed the Echidnas for hundreds of years, the Dingoes agreed, and managed to take over Angel Island. The Brotherhood of Guardians fought to hold off the Dingoes while the Master Emerald was hidden away by Locke. Realizing he alone could not protect the Master Emerald, Locke entrusted its protection to Lien-Da and the Dark Legion. After Locke was captured, the Dark Legion remained as the free Echidnas' defenders and the resistance against the Dingo Regime.3435 After the destruction of the Dingo Regime, The Legion joined Eggman and fuesd their organization as an army of Eggman's. Category:Organizations Category:Sonic (series)